The Sexual Adventures Of Cat and Robbie
by In A Happy Bubble
Summary: Cat needs to forget about Danny, and a sex buddy seems the perfect way to go.


-The Sexual Adventures of Cat and Robbie-

Rating: M

Pairing: Cat and Robbie

Warning: Explicit and sexual content/references

. . .

Chapter One: Wide Eyed Innocence

. . .

Cat rested her head on the table, curling and uncurling her fingers.

Robbie sat across from her, looking uncomfortable, he never really knew what to do or say when Cat was upset, he didn't have her natural cheer.

"Cat?" He mumbled, "You okay?"

She looked up, blinking furiously, trying to get rid of the tears blurring her eyes, "I'm hungry. And bored." She announced bluntly, "Can you order our food now?"

"Cat…you just got dumped, it's natural to feel-"Robbie's weak voice was cut off.

"Food please." She sighed, covering her ears so she couldn't hear his protests.

He nodded slowly, getting to his feet, "What do you want?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged, "Choose for me?" She asked, "I don't know what I want."

He nodded again, "Sure." He placed a kiss on her cheek before heading over to the counter.

. . .

"Here you go." Robbie smiled, placing her food in front of her.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, inspecting what he'd brought her.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" He sighed, drumming on the table.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, not sure what to say, "Can we hang out today? All day?" She asked suddenly, looking eager.

Robbie opened his mouth to remind her that it was a Sunday and that was when Rex expected a bath, but thought better of it. He and Rex weren't that close anymore, anyway, not since he'd got closer to Cat.

"Sure." He nodded, "I'd like that."

"Can we go shopping?" She cried suddenly, perking up.

"What? No…" Robbie whined, "Cat…"

"Please?" She begged, batting her eyelashes at him.

"W-where to exactly?" He caved.

She lit up, all traces of previous sadness gone, "Ooh! Well there's this shop that my brother used to work in that I never went to and Jadey went and said it was really good!"" Cat stared into space dreamily.

"What type of shop?" He asked, suddenly intrigued, hoping that it would be an opportunity to restock on male makeup.

"Jadey said it was a toy shop! Let's go!" She cried happily, leaping up out her seat.

"What about our food?" He asked.

Her face fell, "Oh…I forgot about that…" She grabbed both of their lunches and dumped them in the bin.

"Cat! Why'd you do that?" Robbie yelped.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" She laughed, "I wanna go shopping!"

"But…But I was hungry…" He protested.

"Maybe there'll be food at the store! Come on!" She yelled excitedly, grabbing his hand and yanking him all the way to his car.

. . .

"Yay! We found it!" Cat cheered, bursting through the door.

Robbie looked around in horror. It was most certainly not a toy shop, at least not the one he'd had in mind, "Are you sure this is where you brother worked?" He hissed nervously.

"Come on Robbie! Don't just stand there! Let's explore!" Cat squealed, clapping her hands together.

She'd grabbed him by the hand again and cantered them both off down an aisle, coming to a sharp stop, "Look!" She held up a string of beads, "Bracelets!" She eagerly wrapped to around her wrist, giggling happily as they jingled.

"You wear some too!" She yelled excitedly, gesturing to the box she'd plucked them from.

Anal Beads.

Robbie immediately tensed, looking back at Cat who smiled at him, oblivious.

"Take them off." He said hastily, "Let's go to a different shop." He tried to usher her out but Cat pushed him away.

Her face crumpled, "But it's fun here!" She said loudly, folding her arms and pouting.

He sighed reluctantly, "I'm gonna wait by the door. Don't take too long okay?"

"No." She muttered, "I want you to stay with me. You said you wanted to cheer me up!"

"I wanted to take your mind off Danny but this is…" He gestured around vaguely, "…not good."

She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, biting her lip and tilting her head, "Please stay." She put one hand on his chest, "For me."

He always gave in so easily, she had complete and utter power over him.

"I'm hungry…" He whined, shuddering as she suddenly wrapped both hands around his neck and pulled his forehead onto hers.

"Please?" She asked again, it was a desperate plea, but it was breathy. Wanting, even.

"O-okay…" He mumbled, hastily putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pulling her off pf him, blushing furiously.

He trailed around after her, turning away from the strangers that looked when Cat squealed and reached out to look at something.

He forced himself to laugh it her as she found a dildo and insisted on switching it on and off, saying how it sounded like a bee.

"Aren't you allergic to bees Robbie?" She asked suddenly.

"Umm…yeah." He pondered the relevance of her question.

"Maybe they'll have a lotion here, in case you get stung by a bee! It is summer after all…"

That was when she found the multi pack of lube, all with different scents and insisted on buying it for him.

He wasn't about to admit he already owned some.

"Hmmm…" Cat made a curious noise, holding a pair of fluffy handcuffs in one hand and a set of underwear in the other, "Is this section for the police?" She asked curiously, dangling her handcuffs in front of her face.

He took a deep breath, "N-no…" He stammered, "It's for a-anyone." He told her shyly.

"What would people who aren't police use them for?" Cat asked, looking confused.

"Well…umm…when some people get i-intimate…they like to tie up the other person…so…handcuffs…" His voice went up into a squeak at the end.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Me and you are close and intimate. We hug." She pointed out, "Can I tie you up with these?"

The mental image of immediately made Robbie's pants start to tent.

"No…sweetheart. It's- never mind."

Cat's cheeks tinged pink, "Did I say something?" She wondered.

"Don't worry about it." He said quickly.

She grabbed the handcuffs again, shoving them in the basket with the lube and then turning her attention to the underwear.

"These are such pretty colours!" Cat gushed, "Don't you think Robbie?"

"Lots of padding. They'd save you in a car crash." Robbie commented dryly, wringing his hands, "Yeah they're pretty." He added when Cat shot him a stern look.

She threw them in the basket too, clapping her hands together in bliss, "Dress up?" She suggested, heading over to the various outfits on hangers.

"Cat I don't think-"

"Hey look there's a girls and a boys section!" She interrupted, rushing over to the boys and plucking out a leather jockstrap, "A hat?" She wondered placing it on her head for a moment, "It looks silly." She put it back and skipped over to the girl's section.

"Hey! All sorts!" She cheered, seeming to have forgotten being dumped, "Help me choose an outfit?" She begged.

"Haven't you got some dress up stuff at home?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah! But it's fairies and princesses! I haven't got a nurse or a police woman!"

"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Choose!" She demanded.

"Uh…" He repeated, "P-police woman?" He suggested shyly, "Can we _please _leave now?"

"But how do I know if it's the right size? I have to try it on!" She told him, "Silly Robbie!"

"Or you could just check the label…?" He suggested.

But she'd already disappeared into a dressing room.

She crept out happily a few minutes later, clad in a tight blue uniform that showed off a strap of tanned stomach as well as a great deal of bra and cleavage.

"I think the poppers must have popped off of this one…" She said, sounding confused, hand flying up to where the top peeled open to give Robbie a nice view of her…bikini areas.

'Tennis. Mammaw. Scissors. Death. Pain.' Robbie thought to himself desperately, crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling.

"Robbie? Are you okay?" Cat asked quietly, "You're shaking…what do you think?" She twirled around and then paused, "WAIT!" She cried dashing back inside the dressing room.

She emerged again, her hair up in a messy pony tail and a police cap on, "Tah dah!" She cried, jumping up and down.

As she bounced...her breasts bounced with her.

He almost came on the spot.

"Well?" She asked, a little breathless from all the jumping around, "Should I get it?"

'Yes. Never take it off.' He thought, and then mentally slapped himself. How many times had he told himself to hide his feeling for her? Too many. He wasn't going to let a sexy outfit get the better of him.

"I-If you want…" He gulped, looking at her nervously.

She spun around, "Can you undo the catch?" She asked happily.

"Uh…sure…" He reached out, flicking the popper open, revealing her bra.

She caught the top of the costume as it began to fall from her frame and darted back into the changing room.

She emerged again, back to wearing her normal clothes.

Her shorts weren't really helping the situation, showing so much of her tanned skin.

"Okay! I'm going to buy this and all these other things!" She squeaked, holding up the costume and putting it in the basket, "Let's go!"

She bounced over to the checkout, suddenly stopping, "Ooh! They look nice!" She threw them on the counter with the rest of her purchases.

Flavoured condoms.

Robbie sighed, giving up on trying to think about non dirty things. She was making it impossible.

"Come on!" Cat squealed, grabbing his wrist the second she had paid, "Let's go!"

"W-where?" He stammered.

"Umm…" She paused to think, "Let's play with my new toys!" She suggested brightly.

Robbie groaned, "Cat…I think I should go home now…"

"Oh…okay! We'll go to your house!" She suggested cheerfully.

"I don't think-"

"Didn't you say your parents were out today?" She asked suddenly, "I thought you got scared on your own?"

"C-Cat!" He yelled, "Don't tell people that!"

"I'm sorry…don't yell at me!" She pouted.

"Fine." He a let out sigh, "Let's go!"

"Yay!" She celebrated, wrapping herself around him, looking up at him and blinking, "Rob, we are gonna have so much fun."

She'd suddenly switched from a happy tone to a…seductive one?

He couldn't really think of any other way of describing it.

It was breathy and wanting.

"Um…great." He said nervously, "I'll drive us there then…"

Her face lit up, suddenly distracted.

"Ooh! Can we get bibble on the drive there?"

. . .

(A/N)- This was inspired by the other Cat and Robbie sex shop fic, it's going to continue (hopefully), provided you want me to. So let me know.


End file.
